Looking Back
by FightingDreamer001
Summary: "I could never really keep my mind focused for very long. That's something I can admit, and I think it just became worse ever since I met him. Who would have thought that my prince charming would be right outside of my house one day? That he didn't find me, but I found him?" RATING MAY CHANGE.
1. Then I Met Him

_**Had this in my head for a REALLY long time. Probably best if I posted it. **_

_**I need to be more active, I think...Btw, It's Mist's POV**_

_I could never really keep my mind focused for very long. That's something I can admit, and I think it just became worse ever since I met him_.

_Who, you may ask? Let me give you a few hints: _

_He has chocolate brown hair _

_He has eyes with the deepest shade of blue_

_He's really strong... and his name starts with an R!_

_Yup! You guessed it! It's Raguna. There's no one else like him._

_We met about three years ago in a little town I used to live in called Kardia. I moved there not too long after my daddy died. I knew that my step mother wouldn't want to be bothered by me so I moved right on out to start a new life on my own! Pretty brave of me don't you think?_

_With some of my inheritance from daddy, I bought a small little house right outside of Kardia. Behind my new home was another house, but this house had a lot of space in the front, even a field! The mayor said that since no one seemed to want it, I could have the other house and field for a very good deal. Of course I took it because I could use the field to plant my turnips!_

_I do love my turnips._

_The town had lots of very nice people, including my childhood friend, Rosetta, who ran the general store with her dad. I hadn't seen Rosetta in so long and when I greeted her, she didn't seem very happy to see me. I wonder why? _

_There were other people too like Lara the nurse, Edward the doctor, his son Camus,who never seemed to want to live there. There was Melody the bathhouse owner, Sharron, Melody's mysterious friend, Felicity the mayor's daughter, Neumann and Sabrina, their son Nicholas, Russell the kind librarian, his elf daughter Cecilia, the library assistant Tori, her mom Lady Ann and her brother Zavier, the town's traveling salesman Ivan and a few others that I'm to lazy to name._

_Was I going on for too long? Ok, here's what I was suppose to tell you_

_I was about to go to the library to read a really good book and maybe talk to Tori for a bit because it seemed like she was the only one I could really talk to and when I opened the the door, you wouldn't believe it! There he was just laying on the ground!_

_I'd never seen him before and when I looked down at his face, I could've sworn it was Ivan, if not for his dark brown hair. _

'This could be his brother'_ I thought. It was strange though because the traveling salesman sever spoke of any family_

_I kneeled before him and gently nudged his shoulder. I hoped he wasn't dead._

"Are you okay?"_I asked, very concerned. I used to have a crush on Ivan and I would feel so bad telling him that his brother was laying dead outside my house, well assuming that it was his brother of course._

_He started to stir and I breathed a sigh of relief. I was happy nobody had died in front of my house.!_

"Wow, I've never seen any one fainted before, let alone on the verge of collapse!"_ I said as he started to rise. He was holding his head and his face was cringing. His migraine must have really hurt._

"Huh? Well...I've been walking for days...with no food or water..."

_I gasped. That poor man!_

"That's not healthy! Hold on a sec..."_ I quickly went back inside and instead of going to the kitchen like I was suppose to do, I went to my small storage area. I looked around for something he would find of use. I spotted me old hoe. I used to use it on the field I had behind my house, stopped using it a long time ago when my friend Zavier offered to grow me some turnips inside the caves. Later on, he realized he wasn't cut out for planting and growing vegetables, much to my disadvantage, but I still didn't use it after that. I grabbed it and walked back outside to the mysterious man._

"Here, you can have my hoe!" _I told him, handing out the tool for him to take. With a confused look, he slowly took it from my hands and looked at it, a slightly amused look came onto his face._

"Actually, I was hoping for some water..."

'Right! He needs a watering can to go with that hoe!' _ I was oblivious to what he rally wanted. I suppose I was so caught up in thinking about how he looked and my old farm that I took the first things that came to my mind for food and water. A gardening hoe for crops and a watering can._

_I walked back outside when I got the item, "_Here you go, try this watering can!"

_He took the watering can and looked at it like he did with the hoe, confused. His gaze met mine once again and I couldn't help but admire his dark sapphire eyes. They were a much darker shade than mine._

"Umm..." _his noise snapped me out of my trance._

"Is there something else that you need?"_ I questioned, willing to get anything else he needed._

"I meant...some drinking water if that's not a problem."_ he quietly chuckled._

"Oh!" _I mentally slapped myself. Of course that's what he meant! I was such a dunce._

"I'm sorry! It's just that the way you look and all...I thought a hoe and watering can would be more your style." _I fibbed. I wasn't about to tell him that he kept my mind out of focus._

"Ahh..." _he silently responded. He still had a small amused smile on his face. I had to get him some food before he got impatient with me. I quickly went into my house and retrieved bread from the bread box and got a goblet of water for him. I fast walked back outside as to not keep him waiting any longer._

"Here you go, some water and bread!" _He gratefully took them from my hands and consumed everything. _

_He was so hungry and I made him wait such a long time. I was so dumb._

_When he finished, he gave me a thankful look, _"Thank you very much miss. You saved my life."_ he told me graciously. My heart fluttered when he thanked me. I hoped I wasn't blushing!_

"Oh. It was nothing." _I tried to switch the subject so I wouldn't get embarrassed for blushing later. _"Say, you're not from this town are you? Are you on a trip or something?"

_The man looked down, I could tell he was in deep thought._

"Well, to be honest...I don't remember myself."

_That was very odd. He didn't even know what he was doing? I questioned him bewildered, _"You mean you don't know?"

_He shook his head,_ "I don't remember where I was before coming here. I don't even know who I am..."

"You mean...you have amnesia?"

"It seems so..."_he told me sadly,_ " How could this have happened?"

_Besides myself, I'd never felt so incredibly bad for somebody. He didn't know who his parents were, he didn't recall all the good memories he lived, he didn't even know who he was. That could really crush a person._

"Do you remember your name?"_ I asked, hoping to have an answer, or a very good guess at least._

"No..."_ he replied. His sad face was starting to make me sad too, so I tried to lighten up his mood._

"Well everyone needs a name! Why don't you pick one right now? Come on, pick the first one that comes to mind."

_The young man thought a moment and then he said it, _"Raguna."

"Raguna..."_ I embraced the name with my lips. _"I like it." _I smiled a big smile._ "You look like a Raguna!"

_The man now named Raguna smiled with me, _"You think so? Thanks. What was your name by the way?"

_I plundered for a second. _'My name? What was my name again?'

"Oh, my name's Mist!" _Silly me. I almost forgot **my** name! _"Say Raguna, what are you gonna do now?"

"I'm trying to find an inhabited town...I haven't thought past that yet."_ Then it hit me. If he needed a place to stay, I could give him that too!_

"In that case, I have an empty house and field that you could use." _Raguna looked at me awe-struck._

"I...I don't know what to say...but no, I couldn't possibly..."

"Don't be silly!" _I insisted,_ " I'm not using them anyway. Besides, you look like you could be a farmer Raguna!"

"Do you really think I have what it takes to run a farm?"_ he asked me. I wasn't going to admit that I just needed company. I was so lonely, and I really needed someone to talk to. No one in town really seemed to understand me or what I was saying. I thought that Rosetta would but she doesn't like me very much anymore. Tori and her brother I could talk too but Tori was frightfully shy and her brother was just always stinky!_

"Um...well...I think you have talent!"_ I really tried to make to make it sound truthful. He thought for a little bit and then decided, much to my delight._

"...Alright."_ I was so happy he decided to._

"Yay! Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!" _Without thinking, I took his hand. _"The house and field are to the north." _I ran north and across the bridge, taking him with me. When we reached the farm was when I realized what I had done. He was looking down at our joined hands with a surprised look on his face. I really didn't want to, but I let go of his hand_

"This is my home and farm. What do you think? Not too bad huh?" _Raguna looked back up at my face then looked around him. Across from him was the house. Sure it wasn't very big, but I had a feeling that he could change that. There were spring flowers blooming from the ground, there was a fountain for the watering can and beside him was the huge field that was overrun with boulders, wood stumps and weeds of all sorts. Since I never used it, I didn't feel I had to keep it in check. Frankly, I was too lazy._

"Yeah, but I'm not asking you to let me work on the land here or anything." _he said looking out at the field. I could tell that he didn't want to do anything on the field either, but if he didn't, who would? I was kinda getting tired of looking at the ugly field._

"Don't worry about that. It's better for me to get all the help I can!" _I told him smiling. It was true, and if he worked on the field, maybe over time, the fatigue and such could bring his memory back. I didn't know how but it was worth a try!_

"B...but..."_he stuttered. I ignored him and walked over to the field._

"This is the field. It's a little bit overgrown because I haven't done much work on it as of late, but I bet you could fix it, right Raguna?" _I questioned looking over my shoulder at him._ _That slightly amused smile was on his face again. I really did like that smile._

"Do I really have a choice?" _he chuckled. I giggled playfully at him and walked further into the field. Suddenly, I bright orb appeared in front of me for a second and when it disappeared, there was an orc standing in it's place. I was shocked. I'd never seen an orc before and I was really frightened. I froze in place._

"What? Mist, there's a monster, step back!" _I'd never recalled being so scared in my life. Not even when I met my stepmother._

"Mist!"_ It started to charge at me with its club and before knew it, Raguna had lunged at it with the hoe. Seeing Raguna snapped me out of my trance._

"Mist get back!"_ I listened to him this time and went a few feet away from them. He started to hit it with the hoe, and the orc staggered back a few times before it finally hit the the ground, vanishing into the sky. Raguna was a little bit out of breath when he came back to me. _

"Phew...I managed to defeat it. Are you okay, Mist? You froze up back there." _he looked at me with eyes full of concern. I nodded my head, assuring him that nothing was wrong with me._

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just scared...What about you Raguna, are you okay? You're the one who fought it after all!" _I quickly looked him over. He didn't have one scratch on his arms or face. I'll admit that I was impressed._

"I'm also okay, but I think I killed the monster." _I'm sure that Raguna felt bad because he thought he had just killed a creature, I would have too, but I knew that it wasn't dead._

"No, it's still alive."_ I revealed. That surprised him._

"What? It's still alive? But..how?"

"Weapons and tools have a kind of magic enchanted in them called 'Retornen'. It's a kind of magic that sends the monsters back to their original place. See, monsters are a kind of spirit, and they originally came from a different world from ours." _I walked back into the field and picked up a ripped piece of cloth that the monster had dropped, folding it neatly,_"It looked like it's soul went to heaven, but in fact, it returned to it's real homeland, the 'First Forest'."

"Oh really?" _Raguna was relieved. _"Well, I'm glad that I didn't kill it." _He had such_ a care _for_ _the lives of creatures. He still does. It really did delight me when he said that. It meant he wasn't just some kind of person who would kill these creatures for sport, or to get at something like treasure. Zavier was like that._

"Anyway. I was impressed by you there Raguna!"_ I told him sincerely _"Did you learn swordsmanship somewhere?" _At that point,_ _I had already forgotten about his problem._

"I may have, but my memory..."_ he reminded me._ 'Right...'

"Oh yeah..."

"Mm hmm."

"That's beside the point. I want to know what the monster was doing here in the first place." _I said, walking back over to him with the folded cloth in my hand._

"Don't they usually appear above ground?" _Raguna wondered._

"Well, there are people called Earthmates who can summon the monsters. They're people who can hear the earth's voice. Some of them can communicate with the monsters. There are some people in town who live with monsters, but this is the first time a fighting monster was summoned..." _I explained to him._

"Really?"_ Everything must have been a lot for him to take in. He had only woke up no more than 25 minutes ago._

"Well, anyways, you saved me Raguna! Thank you so much."_ I was so grateful to him. He just __smiled a bit bashfully._

"Hey, it was nothing." _he said scratching the back of his head,_

"Raguna, I really owe you for this!"

"No really, it was nothing Mist." _Again, I didn't listen to him_

"As a token of my gratitude, I'm going to let you work on the fields here!" _I wasn't about to take no for an answer! _

"Mist..." _I knew he was about to reject the offer. I think he felt that I did too much for him already, but I pleaded to him._

"Please Raguna, this is the only was I can show my gratitude. I want you to take it." _he gazed into my eyes. I didn't know what exactly he was searching for but I think he found it when he gave me the most loving smile. I almost swooned at it._

"Well...if you insist. Thank you Mist."

"You'll work here! I'm so happy." _I said overjoyed now that he was going to stay for a little while._

"But why are you doing so much for me?" _he asked me. Wasn't so sure myself at the time. Was it just because I felt bad for him? Possibly._

"I'm not really sure...I feel that you have potential." _I was just going to stick with that._

"Potential?"

"Yeah. I feel that you seem to understand the ways of the earth.."_ This was true. There was something about him. I didn't know what is was exactly, but I felt he could be one of those Earthmates I was telling him about._

"I also feel that while growing vegetables, your memory may come back. I mean you never know right?"

"I suppose... well in that case, I'd be happy to work on the fields for a while."

"That's great! Just get out there and get working, k?" _I told him with a smile on my face. He nodded agreeing with me._

"Okay." _I then stepped closer to him and held out the cloth that I picked up._

"Here, you could use this later. It's better to reuse than to waste, right?" _I giggled as he took it __from my hand. _"Also, take these seeds, Use them to grow some vegetables. They're Turnip seeds, so make sure to give me some when they grow!_"_

"Yes, yes. Thank you again Mist."_ he gave me a charming smile that I'll never forget. Was I falling in love again? At that time, I didn't even know. Who would have thought that my prince charming would be right outside of my house one day? That he didn't find me, but I found him?_

_Then I remembered something. _"Oh! I left my door open!"

_I quickly started going towards my house, but I looked back to Raguna. He had that amused smile again! Except this time, it was much bigger._

_I yelled out to him, _"I'll be here at lunch tomorrow! Ask me if there is anything you need to know!" _And then I was off. I really hoped that nothing got into my house._

_When I got back I closed the door behind me and slumped against it. What had just happened?_

_I had met someone incredible. I had never expected what was in store for me later on._

_END CHAPTER ONE_

_**So yeah, this chapter was pretty much a retelling of the opening scene from Rune Factory, just edited to my taste ;) There will be some original game storyline in here but it's mostly just gonna be parts that I wished were in the game, but weren't unfortunately. Again, this is a MistXRaguna story, but there may be a few parts there aren't so, MistXRaguna, but not a lot. This story is being told through Mist's memory if you havent already figured that out XD. But later on it won't. You'll get it later...**_

_**debating whether or not to make this an M rating, but Idk why I would do that right now...We'll see..**_

_**Well...Until next time.**_

_**Peace.**_


	2. A Helping Hand

** Hazzuh, I have written more. Yaaayyy. **

**I really feel inspired to be writing this, and I hope I wont rage quit on it like I did with my other incomplete story that I deleted XD.**

**Well... it's the new year so I wanted to express how well my writing has gotten over the few years i was on this site. I deleted What Life May Hold because I really wanted to forget about it and move on. Sorry to anyone who actually liked that story! This is the first story I have written and posted on this site in almost 3 years (^_^;) lol sorry. **

**I have a real passion for Rune Factory and I wanted to write a fic for it the second I finished the game back in 2008, but the thing was, didn't really know how! Well now here I am doing this. My love for Rune Factory and Harvest Moon is still as strong as it was 5 years ago. And by Rune Factory, I mean the original one with Raguna. Rune Factory 2 was a fail in my opinion (-_-). Too easy I think, but maybe that's just me...**

**Tides of Destiny was good.**

Almost two weeks had passed since I found Raguna laying unconscious outside of my house. Luckily, he was managing with the farm. The first few days he was there, he had already met everyone who lived in Kardia, which I thought was pretty fast! He was the talk of the town and everybody seemed to know who he was when he introduced himself. Some where saying that I pulled the wool of over his eyes, whatever that meant.

"I guess rumors go around fast here?" Raguna asked while digging deep into the ground with the hoe, readying the soil for more seeds. I was sitting on the grassy ground near him eating some of the lunch I'd prepared for the two of us. I had my mouth full but nodded a fast nod.

"Once one person hears something, it should be all over town in less than a day! That's how things work here." I said after swallowing my food. "But I wonder..I didn't even say anything to anyone!" I then shrugged my shoulders, not really caring.

I liked to observed him while he was working because it really did fascinate me, the way his arm muscles would flex every time he dug into the soil with my..well, his hoe now. I wondered how he could stand doing it for so long. For me, after a few swings, I was already tired out! He had been doing it since I went over two hours before. The only time he stopped was to eat something with me.

"Raguna, why are you plowing so much field? I didn't give you THAT many seeds!" I told him laughing slightly. He laughed along with me and continued his work.

"The mayor told me that if I plow one hundred squares of field, he'll grant me a pass to Carmite Cave."

I almost dropped the hard boiled egg I was holding.

"Carmite Cave?...Why would you want to go there? Zavier says that there's a lot of monsters there recently.." I said, trying not to hint my large concern over him going.

"I don't know, I just feel like I should be going there." He told me honestly. I didn't say anything else and just continued to eat. I took a bite of my egg and chewed slowly, wanting to drop the subject. I didn't want to be thinking about him getting hurt.

I stood and grabbed the basket from its spot on the ground. "I should be on my way..." Raguna looked over his shoulder at me and smiled.

"So soon? You usually stay longer Mist." he chuckled warmly at me. I felt my cheeks get a bit warm.

"Well... I just remembered that I needed to go get a few things from Rosetta's. I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" I lifted my hand and waved goodbye to him smiling. He waved back to me smiling also, and then turned back to continue his work.

My legs started to feel heavy and it was hard to take the first step away from the field. If I didn't want to leave so much, why didn't I stay? I still don't know.

I started to walk towards town. I didn't really have a lot of things to do, just go get something from the general store, but I was probably going to go to the library to talk with Tori.

I stopped for a second before I walked in to the general store. I sometimes hated going inside because I always felt Rosetta's eyes glare into the back of my head when I wasn't looking. The tension really didn't feel that good, but I always brushed it off. It wasn't really a big deal.

"Good afternoon!" I greeted as I entered. Rosetta looked at me from where she was standing and gave me an annoyed look.

"Afternoon Mist!" Jean said from the counter smiling at me. He was once a good friend of my dad's and was very fond of me, but of course Rosetta, not so much. "I got those items that you asked for." he reached under the counter and pulled out large two sacks and a small one containing the items I had ordered specially from outside Kardia.

"Thank you for all this Jean!" I said happily, trying to take the two heavy sacks into my arms, also while still holding the basket. Like I said. HEAVY sacs. Jean obviously noticed that I was having quite a hard time and called over to Rosetta.

"Rosetta, please help Mist. Can't you see she's having a hard time?" Rosetta frowned when she looked at me. I knew she didn't want to help me, so I tried to act as if I didn't need any help.

"Oh no no!" I lied, "I have this all under control here. No need for help Rosetta!"

"Oh please Mist..." Rosetta sighed. "You look ridiculous. Here..." Rosetta took a sac from me and took the remaining one that was still on the counter. Lukas, who I hadn't even noticed until that moment, came up to us.

"Rosetta, I won't have you tiring yourself carrying such heavy bags! Please, allow me!" As he was about take one from her hands, but she jerked away from him.

"I didn't ask for your help, idiot." She said annoyed at him. Lukas had been in the village for about 5 months now, which he said was a little bit long, but he refused to leave Rosetta. He was in the store annoying Rosetta almost everyday, serenading her and what not. I was surprised she had kept her cool for that long. She started to the door and I quickly followed her, already forgetting about Lukas.

The walk to my house was mostly quiet, save for Rosetta groaning. "Jeez, what is in this big sac Mist?" she questioned, stopping a second to get a better grip on a bag she was holding.

"Oh just a few things that I need for daily life." I said honestly. Inside were things that could not be bought in the village.

"A few?" Rosetta was looking at me annoyed too."That's an understatement Mist." she turned and started walking again, not waiting for me to say anything back to her. She seemed really in a rush to get to my house. Most of the time, she would dread getting back home because Lukas would be there waiting for her. Silly Rosetta, what's got into her? Maybe it was because she really couldn't stand being around me.

As we walked down the stairs to get to my house, Rosetta seemed to quicken her pace as we started to walk toward Raguna's.

"Rosetta?" I questioned as she suddenly stopped and looked around, seemingly looking for something, or someone. It took me a moment to realize that she was searching for Raguna, but when I had realized it, she had already found him standing off where he stored the wood he chopped from the field. Rosetta casually walked over to him, walking with a little more grace than she was before.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Raguna." She greeted him softly, enough to switch his attention from what he was doing. He turned around a little bit surprised, but quickly smiled at her.

"Oh Rosetta, hello. And please, just call me Raguna." he told her warmly. Rosetta let out a small giggle that I had never heard come out of her before.

"Of course, I'll remember that." she said cheerfully. I stood in the background, really confused. What on EARTH had gotten into her? She was acting all bubbly, and unlike her usual self.

"I see that you have your hands full." Raguna chuckled as she seemed to forget that the bag was still in her hands and was starting to drop. She quickly readjusted the large sac, looking a bit embarrassed.

"This darn thing is so heavy, I had to help Mist bring them to her house because she had more than one," That was when Raguna finally noticed me farther away from the two of them.

"Mist, I didn't see you back there!" he laughed and I took that as my queue to join the conversation.

"I didn't want to intrude on you two." I told him a bit sheepishly, but maintaining my smile none the less.

"You're not intruding," he assured me, "I can help with those if you'd like." he motioned toward the sacs in my arms.

"Raguna, how sweet of you!" Rosetta told him gratefully, lifting the bags she was holding into his arms, Raguna taking them a bit unexpected. I was amazed at how he held them as if they were nothing.

"...Well, why don't we head off?" Raguna said talking a few steps forward, Rosetta quickly rushing to his side. I also caught up but didn't speak a word until we got to my house, but on the other hand, Rosetta exchanged as much small talk as she could with him.

"Just set them here." I told them as I carefully set down the sack in a storage space in my house. Raguna did the same and Rosetta set down her sack as well.

"Well now that that's done, I'll be going back to the store." Rosetta said, taking a step out of the door and then turning back again to look at Raguna, "I'll be back at your house today at sunset to pick up any shipments you might have." Rosetta reminded him, smiling playfully, "Don't forget kay?" and with that, she left and headed on home.

"Well..."I began and he looked back at me, "Thank you for helping me and Rosetta today. You didn't have to but you did. That was so nice of you!" Raguna chuckled and shook his head.

"It was nothing. If you ever need anything, just ask and I'll do what I can." he reassured me, "I mean, I _do_ owe you my life after all you've done for me." I laughed lightly and nodded.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

"He seems very nice..." Tori said quietly as she continued to put books away in the bookshelves. I had offered to help so she could get the job done quicker.

"He is." I confirmed, "But he always seems troubled. He tries to hide it though, I can tell."

"I would imagine." Tori replied. "That poor boy... He doesn't even remember his own name..."

"Have you met him yet Tori?" I asked curiously. She nodded.

"Yes, he came into the library the other day. He was looking for a book on healing magic." she frowned slightly,"but I was too nervous to make conversation with him."

"Don't be. It's alright, he's really friendly."

"It's not that..." Tori blushed when she looked away from Mist and put another book away. "He's just...very attractive." Mist sighed and smiled, continuing on her own stack of books.

"I know."


End file.
